


The Power of Sheilah Miller

by seldiora



Category: Sheilah Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldiora/pseuds/seldiora
Summary: What if the main character of "Of Monsters and Humans and Things" actually had some type of power that made people absolutely lustful towards her? What if a clever man used her to infiltrate a dangerous organization...?
Kudos: 1





	The Power of Sheilah Miller

You can call me Max Rowell. I was raised in an orphanage, a nobody, until I discovered a mysterious power. How it works exactly, I can't tell you, but what is most important is that I abused it in Baseball, my favorite sport. It's not particularly easy to notice, but a bastard of a malicious organization somehow deduced it. And now I'm on the hunt. I was forced to fake my death and disappear into the next city over, but I plan my revenge. I build up my connections, try to seek a weak spot. But the leader of the organization must be even smarter than myself... or have a stronger ability to boot. 

As I hung my head low, depression hanging over me, desperately drinking booze in the bar -- depite having an insanely high tolerance such that I'll probably never truly get drunk-- I sensed an unusual presence. A girl laughed near the bartender, three -- no, four men sitting near her, flirting. She didn't look particularly incredible, but her allure... her "aura", was insane. I think I've heard of such a woman before. " Sheilah Miller", her name was. She was infamous around these parts for being the "slut" who had sex with any men, even monsters, and loved it. How she could take such abuse, I couldn't understand. But in front of her, despite my logical prowess, even I could feel her draw. This was going to be interesting. I took up the challenge to stand close by, as the four men eyed me like predators. I smirked, then taunted the most drunk of the four, activating my ability at the same time.

Alright, I suppose I'll let you in on the secret since I've gotten this far. It's simple really. A sleight of hand, if only slightly more advanced. My ability allows me to tap into human psychology to understand where they look, what actions they will likely take, what type of person they are. so as I instantly deduced the three were actually buddies of him, I cautiously stepped back as they swung the drink at me. As I ducked, I rolled behind the table, tripping over the one attacking me. As the other three wildly swung, I smacked one in the face, elbowed another and kneed the third one. Within only seconds they were down on the ground, defeated. Sheilah giggled but also looked a little scared. She seemed to think I wanted the same thing as the others. And... did I? I wasn't so sure now. At a distance, I could maintain my composure and analytical power, but enraptured by her stare, even I had to simply satisfy my desires. I leaned in, cupping her chin. I didn't even realize until I pulled away. She took my first kiss in my life, an impressive feat. But she couldn't do more. As she trailed her hands down, I shuddered as I reluctantly created a gap between us, flicking a lighter in my hand to draw her attention away.

"How would you like to infiltrate an organization?" I said, smirking, my face still blushing at her insane power. Only my ability was able to keep us at bay. The idea of pleasure taunted me as I realized I had never felt this before in my life. It was thrilling and dangerous at the same time. Perhaps... just perhaps, I could indulge a little, after I succeeded my main mission. She tilted her head in confusion, as I explained: " you have a great talent, Sheilah. Combined with my ability, we can take revenge on those who would capture the innocent, defile the pure." 

But she laughed in response. "I mean, uh, I don't know anything about spying or the sort. Unless you're talking about some kind of weird role play."

I grit my teeth, but changed my tactic. I had to be the playboy for once. With high risk, I drew a finger on her cheek and said: "What if you could *fuck* someone with great power? One who usually fucks others over? I bet you'd like that." I licked my lips for bonus effect. 

Her eyes lit up with interest. "alright, I'm in."

As we walked out, her power dissipated a little with the mood of the soft lighting and night time calmness soothing me. But as she took my hand, I couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. I felt less anxious when faking my death, for goodness sake. Sheilah's talent was definitely an invaluable threat. I'm coming for you, Organization leader.


End file.
